Next to a Curse
by The White Dullahan
Summary: Me cambie de pagina, que comienza por la W Para mas información, lea la nota que les deje :3 Nos vemos haya!
1. Capitulo 1 -Misión y Visión-

**Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Agradecimientos a Pokemon.**

 **Saludos a todos, me extrañaron Okno , Bueno como ya les había prometido , les tengo una nueva historia y espero que les guste mucho . Reviews**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-Misión y Visión-**

El intenso sol iluminando la Ciudad de Zenla, donde nuestro joven protagonistas de 14 años. Quien camina entre la ciudad en cual está colapsado por la multitud de gente junto con sus pokemon, en sus tiendas de comestibles.

Aquel joven se llama León, quien viste de su armadura ligera con un traje de malla negro y por encima con poco metal en sus hombros, pecho, espalda y rodillas y junto con una funda de espada ligera colgada en su espalda. Quien llega a su destino donde entra a una gran casa de madera

Donde en frente ve a un viejo recepcionista

-Hola joven, en que puedo ayudarlo. Dice mientras escribe sobre una mesa de madera

El lugar está conformado por piso de madera al igual que sus paredes y al frente el joven de la recepción y a sus lados algunas mesas individuales con sillas

-Eto . Hola vengo por una licencia de aventurero

-Bien joven, dime tu nombre, edad y compañero. Dice el sr

-Eto soy León tengo 14 años y mi compañero es vulpix . Dice mientras un pequeño vulpix , sale desde su hombro

-Bueno joven, tienes aún muy poco edad, vuelve cuando tenga más edad

-Por favor. Dice entre balbuceos

-Bueno-suspiro- si eres capaz de cumplir esta misión, te daré la licencia. Dice entregándole un papel

-Muchas gracias. Ya saliendo y quedándose a las afuera del centro. Bueno, una persona pide una piedra hoja, eso es fácil

-No te confíes maestro , donde encontrar una?. Pregunta el pequeño vulpix

-León-

Vulpix y yo hemos sido grades compañeros, por una extraña razón puedo entenderá, dicen entre la mitología pokemon , de que humanos y pokemon , se pueden entender gracias a la conexión entre ellos

-Vulpix no me desanime .Digo con voz tierna

-Maestro por favor no quise . Dice al verme

-Tranquila, solo juego jeje . Bien vamos. Dice comenzando su rumbo entre los mercados de la ciudad, escuchándose

Baya! A buen precio !-gritos de los mercedes

Sin darle importancia , seguí mi camino . Saliendo de la ciudad

-Maestro , no valla a un camino sin rumbo. Dice mi compañera

-Lo siento mucho . respondo mientras paro entre la salida, donde de mi pequeña mochila saco de nuevo el papel que me entregaron y lo leo . Vulpix aquí dice, que se puede conseguir entre el bosque Zenla

-Bien maestro. Dice con felicidad y acariciándome con su mejilla

A la cual no dude en sonrojarme y guardar de nuevo el papel y salir de la ciudad y caminando algunos kilómetros , donde termino llegando a un bosque con una gran cantidad de vegetación a los alrededor y junto a la entrada hay un letrero de madera donde esta tallado -Bosque Zenla-

-Maestro tengo un poco de miedo. Dice mi querida vulpix

-Tranquila, esto será rápido. Dijo mientras la acaricio y empiezo a caminar arbitrándose al intenso bosque

-Bosque Zenla-

Ya luego de un rato de algunos pasos , la intensidad del bosque ya había aumentado , apenas se podía presenciar los rayos del sol , es un poco oscuro pero eso no nos detuvo así que continuamos y empezamos a buscar entre el bosque

Hasta que

-Maestro algo se acerca . Dice Vulpix mirando entre los arbusto

-Yo saco mi espalda y vulpix se baja de mi hombro entre una posición de ataque

Hasta que entre los arbusto sale un zoroark con una sonrisa en su rostro . Al fijarme entre en mi posición y de un paso me acerque dando un corte, quien este lo esquiva de un salto y formándose varios zoroark quienes nos rodea . Uno me ataca por atras

Pero desaparece ya que vulpix uso ascuas

-Gracias. Digo dando algunoa corte a otros

-Maestro es una ilusión

-que!? . Dando me cuenta de que el Zoroark original estaba encima mio , lo que me hizo caer y apuntándome con sus filosas garras

-Maestro!-gritos de Vulpix - deteniendo a las demás ilusiones

Zoroark ataco y me defendí con mi espada al frente , golpeándola . Hasta que usa garra umbreo y dando un último golpe dañando mi espada, quedando me sin defensa y luego usando de nuevo garra umbrea dándome en el pecho

-Ahhhh-gritos- el dolor era intenso intente quitarme al zoroark , pero me era imposible estaba perdiendo sangre . Hasta que prepara otro ataque y ante de dar el golpe. vulpix usa placaje en el pechp de Zoroark y derribándolo y quitándomelo de encima

-Ahhh-gritos-

-Maestro!

-Vulpix usa acuas

Ella de un salto libera la flama y quemando a aquel pokemon , yo intentando parame . pero al ver a mi compañera recibiendo una garra umbrea

Tomo el fijo de mi espada , partida a la mitad y digo

-Usa acuas . Quien se para y de otro salto ataca , quemando a aquel pokemon y de un lanzamiento solte el filo de la espada

Zoroark!-gritos-Recibiendo el filo en su pecho y callendo

Ya acabando con aquel pokemon salvaje. En nuestro mundo Existe pokemon salvajes, esclavo , mascotas y compañeros

Aquellos salvajes, son independientes y agresivos. Los esclavos son capturado y enviados a trabajos ( en la cual estoy muy disgustado . pienso que los pokemon y humanos deben llevarse bien y no siendo esclavos de uno) las mascotas , capturados y domesticados sin motivo de batalla, o convertirse en aventureros y los compañero relaciones entre humanos ,pokemon o solamente esclavos comprados y domesticados .Aquellos quienes se convierten en aventureros .

Vulpix ante era salvaje asi que era agresivo. Fue a los 10 años cuando sali un momento de casa y entre al bosque. Fue que me perdir y me conseguí con este pokemon quien intento atacarme y pude huir

Pero luego descansando sentando en la rama de un árbol , escucho un ruido como una ayuda y sin pensar fui a donde provenía . encontré a Vulpix luchando con un Luxio , quien estaban entre un barranco asi que Vulpix retrocedió mas de lo que debía y fue cuando salí , siempre mantuve una espada en caso de emergencia , pero mi cobardía no me permitía combatir así que decidí espantarlos , lo cual fue en vano , este de un salto uso colmillo trueno y yo sin pensar doy un corte , lastimando lo en lo mínimo , pero este decide huir y ya al notar que se había ido , guarde mi espada en mi funda y me acerque al barraco . Donde se encontraba aquel pokemon con una de sus colas atascada en un árbol , así que sin dudar lo tome de la cola y lo jale , trayéndolo entre mis brazos

El cual el pequeño no hace ninguna defensa y se queda quieto , pero sintiendo un ardor mire mi mano en la que toque su cola y tenía una marca extraña y notando que se formaba una especie de circurlo con una extraña figura en medio en la que luego de brillar se queda marcada en mi mano . Desde ese momento nos conocimos , aun era agresiva conmigo , pero al notar que siempre la cuidaba y ella algunas veces me protegía de aquellos problemas que me metía entre . perderme o ser la burla debido a mi marca , fuimos creciendo juntos y siendo grandes amigos.

Ya levándome y con mucho esfuerzo me acerco a ella y tocándola entre mis brazos

-Vulpix estas bien?. Pregunto

-si maestro. Me responde levantándose . Pero maestro , esta mal herido

-no te preocupes . Dice mientras me levantaba . Aunque tendre que reunir para otra espada

-maestro sera mejor , que descanse un rato. Dice

-bueno . Dije mientras me sentaba y ella se reposaba en mi regazo

Ya descansando un buen rato

Me levanto y continuamos con nuestra explotación, hasta que en una pequeña cima vemos una pequeña piedra y nos acercamos a ella y quitando un poco de arena y moo encima es la

-la piedra hoja. Decimos al mismo tiempo. Con una gran alegria en nuestro rostro celebramos un poco y tome la piedra y la guarde en mi bolso

-Bien tenemos la piedra. Misión cumplida. Digo

-Maestro, será mejor que salgamos rápido .Dice lamiendo mi rostro y yo le afirmó

Ya saliendo del bosque y volviendo a la ciudad, donde vamos de nuevo a donde el centro

-Aqui tiene señor. Dice entregando la piedra

-increíble. Dice aceptándola y entregándonos una pequeña bolsa , en el cual al abriela

-Nuestra primera paga. Decimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-y aquí tienes. Dice el Sr quien me entrega una pequeña incinia que significa "aventurero" Vulpix y yo celebramos sin parar

-Narrador-

Ya en casa , Vulpix y León cenaron con muchas ganas y luego se fueron a dormir . Donde Vulpix se acurruco en el pecho de León ,mientras este la abrazaba y entraba en un profundo sueño . Leon vive entre la ciudad en una pequeña y acogedora casa junto con Vulpix.

-Sueño-

-Voy a acabar con el mundo , no tendre piedad . Dice una voz furiosa

-Quien es?. Pregunta Leon , mientras observa un gran pokemon furioso y un mundo en caos

 **Gracias por Léelos y informo, que el fanfic "El camino de la Luna" continuara . Bueno, nos vemos el próximo capítulo , no olvides dejar tu Reviews , favorito , criticas o tu sugerencia . Sayonara.**


	2. Capitulo 2 -Las Heridas de mis recuerdos

Creado por: The White Dullahan

Agradecimiento a Pokemon

Capitulo 2 -Las heridas de mis recuerdos

-León-

-Ahss-gritos- con ganas de liberar algunas lágrimas y sudando un poco

-Maestro deje de quejarse . Dice mi querida Vulpix , quien esta encima mío

-Ahhh-gritos- Vulpix esto duele mucho. Digo entre quejas y con mi cabello todo sudado

-Maestro , ya falta poco. Dice mientras empieza a masajear mi pecho . Ya el Sol resplandeciendo , vulpix quien en este momento me esta curando con métodos pokemon . Mientras que yo estoy boca arriba y ella encima mío colocando algunas hojas con un poco de medicina en la cual cada vez que masajea se siente un horribles ardor

-Listo , maestro con esto la herida sanara . Dice mientras quita sus patitas de mi pecho

-Te lo agradezca mucho, aunque pude haberlo hecho solo . Digo acariciando su cabecita

Vulpix se baja de mi pecho y luego sale de la habitación , donde luego regresa con una baya en su boca , de un salto volviendo a mi y colocando la baya a mi lado

-He? .

-Maestro será mejor que coma algo , para recuperar las energías . Dice

Vulpix la mayor parte se preocupa por mi , a la cual siempre le agradezco mucho.

-Vulpix sabes que no me tienes que decir maestro. Digo

-Lo se , pero es que le debo mi vida y además... Dice

-Además?. Digo con una sonrisa de lado

-Eh nada maestro -Dice entre cortado-te llamare asi te guste o no . Dice con un tono autoritario

-Ya tranquila, mama. Digo entre burla

Luego de comer la baya que me entrego Vulpix , descanso un poco mientras Vulpix me quitaba las hojas de mi pecho y disfrutaba la sensación de alivio . ya que por fin ese dolor se había ido y ya no sufriría mas aunque también recibí algunos regaños de parte de Vulpix que debía estar más atento y entrenar un poco más .

Aunque mi mete estaba en otra cosa, no dejaba de pensar sobre ese extraño sueño que llevo desde hace mucho tiempo

Aunque nunca se lo he contado a vulpix . Algunas veces me quedo pensando si le digo y creo que ya es el momento pero no la quiero interrumpir en su lado. Ya que un falso movimiento, voy a sufrir, aunque este no es el momento de pensar en todo eso

-Vulpix. Digo llamando su atención

-si? Maestro. Dice sin mirarme a los ojos, solo estaba encima mío quitando me las hojas

-ayer tuve un sueño extraño. Digo

-um de que trata ?. Dice sin aun fijarse

-Era un mundo hecho caos. Digo

-de seguro es una simple pesadilla. Dice quitando la penúltima hoja

-bien . digo con una sonrisa

-Maestro su herida ya sano , ahora si puede salir . Dice con una sonrisa

-si ! . De un momento parando me

-Maestro no se levante !. Dice

Ahhhhh-gritos- Volviendo me a acostar

Nunca cambiaras. Dice vulpix con una sonrisa

Luego de varias horas

Logro levantarme y colocarme mi camisa . Y colocando me mi equipo tomo a Vulpix y la poso en mi hombro , donde ella se acomoda tranquilamente y yo al verla solo sonrió y salgo de la habitación

Bien vamos por algunas misiones. Digo entre animos

Maestro , quieres volver a sufrir. Dice

Bien , entoces vamos a entrenar un poco. Digo , para converse la

Bien. Dice con una sonrisa

Empiezo mi camino en la zona de entrenamiento, es un lugar especial , donde vulpix y yo siempre entrenamos . es un lugar , pequeño y con mucha sombra , refrescante y único .

...

Ya estando hay nos encontramos con nuestro pequeño campo y algunas figuras hechas por paja , no quedaron muy bien , pero son perfectos

Sacando mi espada y empezando a atacar al "hombre paja" vulpix se queda en mi hombro

Ya luego de varios golpes , estiro mi brazo y digo

-acuas

En la cual es la entrada de vulpix , quien camina por mi brazo y libera su ataque . quemando al objetivo

-exelente . Digo entre animos

-si maestro

-Bien continuemos

-si

Entrenamos por varias horas , hasta que todas nuestras energía se agotaron y decidimos en ir a la posada mas cercana a comer algo

Y ya estando hay y pidiendo nuestra comida y disfrutando del increíble sabor.

-Maestro, mañana haremos la misión. Que te parece . Dice mordiendo su pequeño bocado

-enserio?. Digo con una sonrisa.

-uju. Dice

-gracias vulpix . Digo

...

Terminando de comer y dirigiéndonos a la herrería , donde duramos un buen rato , reparando los restos de mi espada y ya volviendo a casa . donde entro a mi habitación y me empiezo a quitar mi equipo , pero ante vulpix se baja de mi hombro y se retira para poder vestirme

Lo cual es lo que hago y quedo con un mi pantalón y sin camisa , me recuesto en mi cama y decido dormir un poco . Pero ante vulpix entra a la habitación y con la intensión de que no me de cuenta , se recuesta a un lado mío y sin importarme , duermo.

...

-León-

Despierto entre saltado , con mi respiración agitada y con mi mano en mi pecho

-maestro estas bien?. Pregunta

-si

-maestro?

-tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla. Digo acariciando su cabecita

-fue de nuevo con esos sueños?. Pregunta preocupada

-si . Digo dejando las acaricias

-esta vez de que trato?

\- esta vez vi quien me llevo a un lugar y luego este se convirtió en un pokemon y me ataco y fue cuando desperté

-entiendo, será mejor que vuelvas a intentar dormir

-hey. Bueno si es lo que dices. Digo mientras me vuelvo a recostar y vulpix se retira. Vulpix a dónde vas?

-he? Eto nada maestro

-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo

-um vale. dice mientras de un salto vuelve a mi lado

...

A la mañana siguiente

Narrador-

Leon y Vulpix se levantaron temprano y salieron de inmediato de casa y fueron al centro de misiones , donde se consiguen con el viejo recepcionista

-Bien joven . Bueno dias

-Buenos dias señor

-bueno , creo que vienes por una mision . Dice mientras señala algunos carteles pegados en una tabla .

-bien escojo este

\- maestro, estas escogiendo a lazar sin nisiquiera saber la clase

Las misiones se categorizan por clases y existe A, B, X y Z

Las A son de principiantes , solo busqueda de objetos valiosos o perdidos

B encargados encargados en la busqueda de objetos muy valioso y protegidos o capturas

X equipos o bandas de altos rangos al igual que pokemon

Z Desconocidos

-Leon-

Al leer lo que habia escojido , trata de uno clase A

-ves te dije . que soy bueno escogiendo

-como quieras maestro , ahora leelo . Dice

-eto...

-que?

-creo que no podemos hacer esto

-por que dejame leer . A quien se le ocurre esto !. Maestro deje eso y escoja otro a lazar

-bien . Digo escogiendo otro y leyendo

-que dice y espero que no sea como el otro

-tranquila Vulpix , se trata de uno clase B , al parecer un joven quieren que lo ayuden a ser escolta

-escolta? Que es eso maestro?. Pregunta

-Bueno , como te lo explico umm. Cuando ayudas a un pokemon a llevar una gran baya a su casa y tratar que en el camino nadie se la coma. Digo con una sonrisa

-bien ,entiendo maestro. Dice

-Bueno dice que nos vemos entre el muelle de mercadeo

-eto significa que esta al lado del gran lago

-tranquila , nada te pasara

-Disculpa joven, lleva hablando vario tiempo solo . Dice el viejo recepcionista

-Eh eto ehhh.. Ahorita que me acuerdo , nadie sabe que Vulpix y yo tenemos una conexión . Jejeje gracias señor por la mision adios . Digo entre apuros intentando escaparme de la conversación

...

Ya afuera y dando rumbo al muelle

-eso fue vergonzoso

-nunca entendere a los humanos

-jejeje Vulpix lo que pasa es que ellos no te entiendes cuando hablas

-vulpix?

-que?

-vulpix

-no me hables en idioma pokemon !. Digo viendola

-jajaj queria ver como racionabas . Dice entre risas

-jaja

...

Ya llegando al muelle de mercadeos

-eto disculpe , conoce al de este misión. Digo preguntando a diferente hombres

-si joven es por haya . me responde señalando

-muchas gracias

Llegando a una gran carreta quienes lleva dos ponytas al frente

-eto disculpe . Digo a un hombre

-oh si? . dice al verme

-vengo a cumplir la mision. Respondo

-bien gracias . Dice el hombre con una sonrisa junto con un Morkruo

El Sr se monta en la carreta y ordena a los ponytas a moverse, lo cual es lo que hace , mientras que yo los sigo desde pie

...

Luego de varias horas comenzamos llegando entre los bosques

-oye joven , estas seguro que quieres seguir caminando? . pregunta el Sr

-si no se preocupe. Le respondo

-maestro luce cansado. Dice vulpix fijando se en mi

-no lo estoy . Digo ocultando mi cansancio

...

Ya estando atras de la carreta junto con un par de barriles

-maestro . Dice vulpix llamando la atención

-a lo cual entiendo y de mi bolso saco una baya y se la doy en su boca , donde le da una pequeña mordida y al igual saco una baya de un bocado.

Murkro! Dice aquel pokemon

-que sucede murkro. Dice el Sr

Al escuchar eso me fijo hacia el frente y me doy cuenta de que nos detenemos

Donde justo al frente de nuestro camino hay un hombre con dos meowtisc uno de azul y otro de blanco

-jeje , sera mejor que nos den toda sus pertenencias . Dice el hombre

Al notar eso junto con vulpix , bajamos de la carreta y nos colocamos al frente y sacando mi espada

-he asi que un escolta . Dice el hombre . Pero si es solo un niño , no hay de que preocuparse jeje meowtisc usa garra umbrea

Aquellos pokemon cada uno a sus brazos opuestos liberan unas garras oscuras y se acerca a gran velocidad

-narrador-

León y vulpix se preparan , colocándose al frente y deteniéndolo con la espada , el primer ataque , pero este cuando se aleja de un salto hacia atrás el otro ataca pero al notar de que vulpix usa acuas

Quemando al azul y cada uno volviendo a sus posiciones

-la técnica función maestro. Dice vulpix saltando , colocándose al frente

-ahora usen psíquico .Los dos pokemon levanta sus orejas elevan a vulpix y la tira contra el piso

-usa acuas . Dice león

Vulpix se levanta y libera su pequeña llama . haciendo que estos pokemon se protejan con protección y yo me acerco dando un corte a la barra

-usen garra umbrea. Dice el hombre

El duo se acerca y atacan la armadura de león dejándola rasgada

-maestro se encuentra bien?. Pregunta vulpix

-si , usa placaje. Dice el joven

Vulpix se acerca y de un placaje golpea al azul , dándole oportunidad a león para levantarse y atacar con su espada al blanco que ,al detraerse de que habían golpearon a su compañero

Los dos pokemon cayendo , llega el hombre junto con una daga y atacando a joven quien esquiva y luego ataca con un corte no profundo , pero este sin detenerse vuelve atacar dándole algunos corte hasta que parece el murkro del Sr y usa ataque de ala , dejando al hombre sin equilibrio haciendo que se caiga chocando con un árbol sin tener la oportunidad de levantarse

...

El hombre y sus pokemon son atados y colocados en la carreta donde serán llevados a prisión

-muchas gracias joven . Dice el hombre con una sonrisa

Ya volviéndose a motar en la carreta a lado del ladrón

-león-

Continuando con nuestro camino, donde ya la noche cayendo y las estrellas resplandeciendo

El Sr se para y desviando un poco el camino, donde monta una fogata y se sienta junto con murkro

-uff un día agotado. Dice el Sr sin fijarse , hasta que levanta la mirada y nota de que estoy peleando con vulpix quien me intenta quitar la camisa para revisarme

-vulpix estoy bien . Digo

-maestro

-tranquila estoy bien

-bueno

-ten joven. Dice el Sr

-he?. Viendo que aquel sr le entrega un trozo de pan . pero?

-no te preocupes , además tienes que estar listo para mañana

\- gracia . digo aceptando la ofrenda y cortando um trozo dándole un poco a vulpix quien come de un bocado , el Sr se va a dormir , mientras que yo me quedo despierto vigilando , vulpix me dijo que me iba acompañar , pero esta ya esta dormida en mi regazo

 **Continuara . No se pierdan el Próximo capitulo . Disculpen por mis horrores ortográficos**

 **Que tal les pareció? . Disculpen por mi tardanza , es que tantas estoy en medio de un procedimiento y entonces me concentre de eso y deje a un lado mi fanfic a la cual :D difruto compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo . Gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejar sus Reviews plis**

 **-The White Dullahan-**


	3. Capitulo 3 -Crees en las maldiciones?-

**Creado por: The White Dullahan**

 **Agradecimiento a Pokemon**

 **Saludos, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Capitulo 3 -¿Crees en las maldiciones?-**

Ya despertando y sintiendo una sensación grata y cálida a la cual no dudo en estirarme al sentir el resplandor del sol en mi rostro. El hombre ya había despertado y preparando a los ponytas para continuar nuestro viaje. Vulpix aun dormía, se ve tan tierna así que no la desperté y cargando la entre mis brazos

-joven ya todo esta lista, ya podemos irnos. Dice el hombre subiendo y tomando asiento donde tomas las cuerdas y de una gran balanza los ponytas empiezan su camino. Yo en una rápida caminata subo a la parte trasera donde me pongo atento. Luego donde ya pasando algunas horas vulpix despierta con un pequeño bostezo

-donde estamos maestro?. Pregunta

-Bueno estas entre mis brazos y estamos es una misión. Digo viéndola

-he?. Dice abriendo por completo sus ojos y luego coloca una expresión seria. Maestro! Por que no me despertaste.

-Disculpa, es que te veía tan tierna y no pude jeje. Dice rascando me la nuca

-bueno, no importa maestro.

-gracias

El clima de hoy es entre cálido y junto con una brisa, el camino fue largo y sin problema. Y ya llegando a nuestro destino y pasando atravez del pueblo Wellez, donde luego de varios minutos llegamos a una posada. El hombre baja y con una sonrisa nos agradece mientras nos entrega una pequeña bolsa, pregunté sobre el bandido y el me responde De que el mismo se encarga de llevarlo y que no se preocupara

-bueno vulpix, que tal si ante de regresar comemos algo. Digo

-Si !. Responde con una gran alegria . Donde entramos a la posada y pedimos algo y comenzando a comer con mucho gusto. Donde luego salimos y comenzamos nuestro rumbo a casa. Ya a las afueras en el denso bosque, donde caminamos sin descanso

Luego de varias horas...

-maestro deberíamos acampar aqui. Dice Vulpix

-me parece una buena idea, además ya va a oscurecer. Le respondo con una sonrisa

Donde elegimos un lugar y buscando un poco de leña, posándola justo en medio y de un ascuas de vulpix la prendemos obteniendo una cálida fogata y dentándome a su lado. Donde de mi bolso saco una baya y dándole la mitad a vulpix para que este bien alimentada y pueda dormir bien, ella solo lo recibe y ya terminando de comer esta se recueste a mi lado y con sus orejas abajo. Por mi parte yo aun seguía despierto viendo la gran y resplandeciente luna y comenzado a ver mi marca y recordando como fue ese dia. Hasta que caigo entre un sueño y acomodándome un poco y entrando en aquel sueño

...Sueño...

Donde me encuentro en una cueva escuchando el caer de las gotas, donde de unos pasos llegando a una zona de la cueva un poco mas amplia pero aun oscura consiguiéndome con una pequeña esfera color negro con una manchas rojas brillante, hasta que decido tocarla pero soy detenido por el sonido de una pesuñas, al buscar de donde proviene el sonido notó a un pokemon azul y con un porte elegante y un gran brillo a su alrededor y sin dejar de ver. Hasta que siento como si algo me sujetara los pie y viendo que debajo de mis pies se formó un abismo negro y parece que no fin saliendo de este varios brazos quienes me empiezan a sujetar y arrastrándome a donde el gran abismo y entrando a la oscuridad -Ahhhhh-gritos-

Fin del sueño

-maestro se encuentra bien?. Pregunta vulpix

-ahhh!-gritos-

Siento un horrible ardor que noto que proviene de la marca que tengo formando se un color rojo.

-maestro!?

En otro lugar

-Esta a punto de despertar . Dice una voz fina

-No sabemos quien elijo.

-ese no es el problema

-pero?

-si el despierta el mundo será un caos

...

-que le está pasando a esta marca.

-maestro acaso será!?. Dice con algunas lágrimas que al verla no dudo en secarla . Es la maldición

-no vulpix tu no lo hiciste a propósito. Digo intentando calmarla

\- es imposible maestro como se han dicho, nosotros los vulpix y ninetales solo provocamos mediciones, perdiciones al mundo. Dice ocultando su rastro y bajando sus orejitas

-vupix!?. Digo colocándola entre mis brazos, te prometo que todo estará bien

-yo no quise maestro!. Dice entre llantos. Dándole un cálido abrazo

-no te culpo mas bien te agradezco.

-pero

-porque si nunca te hubiese conocido, que seria de mi vida. Digo una sonrisa, tu me haz ayudado en todo y estoy agradecido y por algo te quiero vulpix

-gracias maestro. Dice parando su llanto y quedándose dormida

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Gracias espero por leerlo :)**

 **Preguntas...**

 **-Te gusto el capítulo? .**

 **-Tienes alguna sugerencia?**

 **-te gusta que publique cada 5-6 dias?**

 **Bueno sayonara, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ;)**


	4. Capitulo 4 -Sueños o Pesadillas?-

Creado por: The White Dullahan

Agradecimiento a Pokemon

Saludos, Disculpen por mi tardanza, como ya dije en el fanfic "El camino de la Luna" el por qué no publique, pero ya volvi . Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Capítulo 4 –¿Sueños o pesadillas?-

La azulada luna junto con aquellas y pequeñas estrellas, algunas ocultas entre las nueves, luego de una pequeña charla con mi pequeña Vulpix, no pude dormir asi que me quede despierto viendo las estrellas y acariciando el lomo de Vulpix quien duerme en mi regazo. Me quede pensando acerca de aquel, sueño extraño que tuve, preguntándome quien era ese pokemon azul de gran pose y cuernos coloridos y que era esa extraña esfera negra con rojo, que cuando estuve cerca de esta sentí como si mi corazón palpitara descontroladamente y una maldad atraves de cuerpo, además por sentía este ardor entre mi marca, dando un color rojizos de niño algunas veces me pasaba, esta marca se colocaba de color roja provocando un horrible ardor. Aunque no esto molesto, no me importa que esta marca sea una maldición, solo me alegra que en ese día haya salvado a Vulpix y que ahora sea mi mejor amiga a la cual no quiero abandonar. Sin más que pensar decidí intentar dormir, recostando mi cuerpo en el tronco del árbol, respirando junto con una sonrisa y entrando entre un sueño 

-Sueño-

Abriendo mis ojos, noto que estoy recostado del árbol junto a la fogata tan cálida sintiendo una sensación grata aunque, lo único que no esta es Vulpix, recuerdo que ella estaba durmiendo en mi regazo-"Que estará pasando?" Al levantar mi brazo y viendo mi marca, color negra liberando pequeña aura oscura a la que no pude evitar sonreir y empezar a sangrar un poco aunque este color es un poco extraño, la sangre es roja y esta es negra  
Viendo que al mi alrededor se podía ver ,debido a el reflejo de la luna, pero este solo se ve ojos rojos, hasta que aparece de nuevo el resplandor de la luna, mostrándose un pokemon de pelaje blanco y una cuchilla negra en su frente y unas afiladas garras

-Un Absol?

Aquel pokemon se acerca y ya al frente mío sus ojos empiezan a brillas y cambiando mi ambiente, formándose un hermoso y verdoso bosque un sol radiante y un césped verde junto con varios árboles con bayas coloridas, donde diferentes clases de pokemon difunta y otros tipos agua salta entre el gran y azulado lago. Al quedar impresionado, absol solo mi cambia su vista al paisaje y luego fija su mirada en mí. Este de una pisada, el césped se empieza a marchitar y formando un color gris y las brillantes bayas en un negro puro y la luna roja, Al ver este repentino cambio, solo quería correr, pero este, empieza a retroceder sus pasos, hasta que ya dándome la espalda, continua y cada vez aumentando su velocidad desaparece entre fragmentos

-Fin del sueño-

Ya despertando, sintiendo el resplandor del sol atraves de mi rostro, sintiendo una calides y dos toque en mi pecho que al ver es vulpix, quien me mira con una carita de dormida ( xD Kawaii) A la que no dudo en acariciarle su cabecita, para terminar de despertarla

-Como dormiste maestro. Pregunta  
-Yo bien, pero no sé tú. Digo con un tono de burla  
-Bostezo. Pues yo bien  
-Que tal si continuamos  
-Bien. Dice volviendo a recostarse y quedando de nuevo dormida

Creo que entendió mal, pero la dejare dormir. Luego de varios minutos, cargando a Vulpix y colocándola en mi hombro, donde aún dormida, me adentro entre el bosque, llegando a un gran y azulado lago, el resplandor del sol pegaba en sus aguas, provocando una hermosa iluminación. Dejando mi ropa en la orilla junto con Vulpix a su lado y dando paso entrando al agua.

-Vulpix. Digo intentando despertarla  
-Que. Pregunta abrir sus ojos  
-No quieres nadar?. Pregunto  
-Maestro, sabes que no me gusta el agua. Dice  
-Pero, esta sabrosa  
-No quiero  
-ven

-no

-ven

-No

Ya dejando de preguntar y con mucha delicadeza tomo a vulpix y me alejo un poco de la orilla, donde de un chapoteo, le hecho un poco de agua en su cara

-he? Dice entre quejas  
-Creí que no te gustaba el agua. Digo con una sonrisa de lado a lado y un tono burlón  
-Maestro!. A la que ella no dudo en gritar  
-Tranquila, sabes que no te voy a dejar caer. Digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza y sujetándola fuerte entre mis brazos con un poco de fuerza  
-Te odio. Dice entre susurros

-Yo te quiero. No dude en sonreír, colocándola en mi hombro, terminando de mojarse  
Y así duramos un buen rato, hasta que ella se acostumbró y no le molesto más, mientras que yo, me divertía aunque ella hacia lo mismo. Ya llevándola a la orilla, donde pasa de mi hombro a mi cabeza y de un salto llega a la orilla, yo me quede un rato en la orilla, mientras la veía sacudirse. Y ya de un levanto me senté en la orilla, con mi cabello todo mojado al igual que mi cuerpo húmedo , donde de una pasada con mi mano me quitaba los mechones mojados que me caían desde la frente, pasándolo atrás, luego de varios minutos me vuelvo a vestir y colocando a vulpix en mi hombro, volviendo a donde estábamos ante y tomando mi armadura y colocándomela al igual que el broche de la funda, junto con la espada y ya listo, continuamos nuestro camino

-Maestro. Dice vulpix llamando mi atención a la que no dudo en responderle- Si?  
-Sigue con los sueños?

-Bueno, luego de que te quedaste dormida, no pude dormir, hasta que luego de un momento, pude dormir y esta vez, vi a un pokemon

-Cuál?  
-Un Absol  
-Un Absol! Dice impresionada -Maestro, acaba de tener una visión  
-Una visión?  
-Bueno, lo humanos crees que los Absol traen caos, pero ellos solo te mientras visiones- Dice con un poco de preocupación, hasta que- maestro que fue lo que vio  
Se veía en su carita que estaba muy preocupada así que no dude en responderle -Bueno primero vi un hermoso paisaje de grandes árboles llenos de brillantes bayas y un gran lago en medio con varios pokemon saltando, me provocaba mucha tranquilidad era hermoso  
-Era?. Dice dando un pequeño salto con su cabeza  
-Hasta, que el césped se vuelve gris y al igual que los árboles y las bayas ahora eran negras y todo se había marchitado, el hermoso resplandor del lago había desaparecido, formándose un lago gris y los pokemon habían desaparecido

-Que estará sucediendo  
-Pero, porque estoy viendo estas extrañas visiones. Digo colocando mis manos a en mi cabeza  
-Maestro  
-Me gustaría saber, por qué sobre todo esto. Digo  
-Maestro. Dice Vulpix colocándose al frente mío- Sera mejor ir a donde pertenezco  
-Al cielo? .Digo con un tono de burla  
-No, tenemos que hablar con alguien en especial, a donde los Ninetales  
-Pero Vulpix, fuiste rechazada de ese lugar  
-Prefiero intentar que verte en este estado maestro  
-pero. Digo acariciándola.  
-maestro, quiero ayudarlo, por favor. Dijo con algunas lágrimas a la que no dude en darle un abrazo y decirle. Te lo agradezco

-Pues vamos. Digo con una sonrisa  
-Bien. Dice con una sonrisa 

Fin del capitulo

Gracias espero por leerlo :)

Bueno sayonara, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ;)


	5. Nota Importante!

Holis, de seguro se preguntaran, por que no he publicado, bueno aqui les tengo la noticia  
Nota Importante  
Agradezco a todos por seguirme, comentar entre otros, muchas gracias, pero ahora me cambiare de pag para escribir.  
Pueden continuar leyendo, solo siganme en Wpad Pista:"El logo naranja"  
Los espero, otra cosa ya esta actualizada haya con nuevos capitulos esperando a ser leidos xD  
Bueno, chao chao, fue un gusto escribir en fanfiction  
No olviden dejar sus comentarios y dar una estrella  
Si no saben la Pag, pueden preguntarme por privado ;)

Bye Bye 


End file.
